The Passing
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: Link is tortured to death full of regrets of things he couldn't do for his Love. Graphic violence, do not read if soft hearted and easily swayed by blood.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** Emo stories, yeah this is probably a mentally disturbed story, but I've been writing weird happy ones too, but I tore those up... Meanwhile I'm trying to piece together the napkin that tore... THAT HAD THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE COURTSHIP ON IT! I might release another oneshot besides this one and the other one, but I'm not sure. Anyway, please read, review, and enjoy.

--

**The Passing**

By Kurai Hitokiri

--

A hoarse cry left his throat as a lick of metal buried itself deeply into his side. Bones cracked noisily, blood spewing forth from his mouth as he gave a low moan of pain. A sharp kick slammed into his side with the force of a cinderblock, sending his already mutilated body sprawling against the cool cobblestone street.

Jeers and laughter broke out as he lifted his head blearily toward the spinning silhouettes of his prosecutors. He felt them stare at him with their eyes overflowing with hatred, their children following the example of their parents. The green tunic he had worn once with great pride was ripped to pieces, little bits of bone showing from beneath the few shreds of skin still stretched across his back.

He gagged as a length of chain clasped him about the throat and pulled him to his knees. His beaten and bloody hands gripped at the chain as it smothered him, hacking and spewing blood upon the ground. The putrid, sickly sweet iron stench of his own blood and sweat ravaged his nostrils.

A single man advanced upon him, a grin upon his face as the torture device in his hand gleamed in the daylight. A whip with leather thongs jingled, the little metal hooks on the ends glistening with flesh and blood… _his_ flesh and blood.

The evil one drew his hand back, throwing the instrument at the victim's raw side once more. Hooks fell into flesh as the green clad one loosed a piercing cry into the air, blue eyes widening with pain. The people in the crowd jumped, suddenly staring away from the bloody mess as the cries continued.

The wet, sloshing sound of flesh hitting metal sounded out as the executioner gave a grunt of annoyance. The hooks were stuck in the man's side…

With a great heave he pulled in instrument from the man's side, blood and hunks of tanned, grimy flesh flying backwards and spraying the crowd. Moods suddenly changed as the executioner backed away, heaving with exertion as the being once recognized as a human being lay motionless upon the stone ground. The grout's every crevice was filled with crimson fluid, the stones stained red as pieces of skin and muscle lay mutilated next to their owner.

The executioner turned and threw the bloodied tool onto the blood-soaked tray, grabbing a cask full of wine and tossing back his head for a swig. He walked over to his charge, bending over him as he lowered his head mockingly. He grinned maliciously, leaning forward so the dying man could hear his words.

"All Hail the Mighty Hero of Time, the Savior of Hyrule and Beloved of the Goddesses! A toast to your magnificence."

The man took a hearty swig of wine, not bothering to swallow as he spat the contents upon the downed man.

The Hero gave a hissing cry, bloodied hands cringing as the burning liquid fell onto his fatal wounds. Children loosed their own cries as their mothers grabbed frantically at them and pulled them to their shoulder.

The world became quiet, only the sound of his hoarse, ragged breathing filling his ears. His life flashed before him… The Princess… he'd done this all for her, all to fulfill her dying wish of seeing peace within the two kingdoms. Instead he'd failed and he was going to die as the most hated. These people who had once smiled and thanked him for all that he had done now persecuted him, mocked him for his efforts and his title. They doubted that Farore loved him as her son, that he'd _ever_ been loved by another woman much less the queen of the allied land. They didn't _care_ if he lived or died even after he saved them from Ganon's magicks…

…Yet he still could not hate them… He could never hate anything he loved.

He gave a heaving, choking sob as blood gargled in his mouth. Was this really how it was all going to end? Was he going to drown to death in his own blood? The pain was numbing, he could feel cold and see a light. It frightened him, he didn't want to leave. There was still so much to do, so much to be said. He'd wanted to visit her tomb one last time…

But suddenly he gave in, accepted the fact that he was going to die. His eyes closed for the last time and he felt himself grow incredibly drowsy.

Sounds faded out from his hearing and for a moment he was floating in darkness, unable to see or hear anything. He stood alone, all alone in the dark abyss. Was this death? Alone forever?

Just as he was about to close his eyes and fall asleep within this dark place a warm hand met his shoulder. The smells of flowers and vanilla wafted gently to his nose as he turned about only to be met by the warmth and the sheen of golden hair.

Here she was, beside him again… Before that horrible fever had taken her from him. She was no longer weary, but radiantly beautiful… He was _home_. His love as in his arms, and so long as she was with him nothing else mattered.

A door materialized before them and she looked into his eyes with a bright smile shining upon her cherry lips. She grabbed his unwounded, pure hand and led him toward its glowing handles.

His hands grasped the opal, looking to her as he gently pushed forward, blinding light meeting his eyes as the ornate doors swung forward with little strength.

For the first time in years _**Link**_ smiled genuinely. He left his fears behind him, his pain, and earthly attachments. There was no need to worry about all this while he was with her.

And so they stepped forward together, the Princess and her Hero, reunited at long last.

Link and Zelda… both alone at one time now together again…

Forever.

--


End file.
